Shang Tsung
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Havoc Arc *Diamond Arc Relationship Family Members *Lao Tsung (son) *Mileena (creation) *Meat (creation) Friends *Shinnok *Shredder *Kabal *Shao Kahn *Ermac *Mileena *Quan Chi *Skarlet *Reptile *Noob Saibot *Sektor *Kano *Goro *Kintaro *Sheeva *Baraka *Motaro Enemies *Elder Gods (especially Raiden) *Liu Kang *Kenshi *Kung Jin *Sub-Zero *Johnny Cage *Nightwolf *Cyrax *Jax Briggs *Sonya Blade *Kitana *Jade *Kotal Kahn Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 13 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 14 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Identity Theft *Chain Attack: Flaming Skull Eruption *Heart Heat Attack: Soul Morphing *Grand Heat Attack: Shapeshifter's Barrage *Enraged Taunt - Imagination *Disgusted Taunt - Joust Cameo *Black Execution - Your Soul is Mine *Soul Exchange - Shokan Reborn (Bad Influence) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / THC Victory / Past Intro Dialogue Normal *Shang Tsung: You will be next! Vs. Self 1 *Shang Tsung: What is this supposed to be? *Shang Tsung: Your own design: a mirror match. *Shang Tsung: You mirror my style, but not my skill. Vs. Self 2 *Shang Tsung: I did not clone myself. *Shang Tsung: Shao Kahn made me to replace you. *Shang Tsung: Genius cannot be replaced. Vs. Liu Kang 1 *Shang Tsung: When you die, Kitana will be unprotected. *Liu Kang: Enough mind games and distractions. *Shang Tsung: Your concern for her is a weakness. Vs. Liu Kang 2 *Shang Tsung: Your Shaolin brothers died for you. *Liu Kang: You'll burn until the last of their souls is free. *Shang Tsung: Or perhaps you'll join them. Vs. Kitana *Shang Tsung: Kitana Kahn, is it now? *Kitana: Welcome to the new age, Shang Tsung. *Shang Tsung: May it be ever so brief. Vs. Kung Lao *Shang Tsung: Killing you will break Liu Kang's heart. *Kung Lao: This fight is about me not him. *Shang Tsung: Poor Kung Lao, always second best. Vs. Takeda Takahashi *Shang Tsung: I killed Ermac and stole the many soul within him. *Takeda: Not Ermac...I will revenge him! *Shang Tsung: ...if you could kill me. Vs. Jacqui Briggs *Shang Tsung: Your thoughts turn to Takahashi Takeda. *Jacqui: You stay the hell away from him. *Shang Tsung: Your soul will be mine, and then his. Vs. Shao Kahn 1 *Shang Tsung: One more chance is all I ask. *Shao Kahn: Your weakness sickens me. *Shang Tsung: I won't be kicked like a dog, Shao Kahn. Vs. Shao Kahn 2 *Shang Tsung: Kronika would sacrifice you in a blink. *Shao Kahn: I'd like to see her try. *Shang Tsung: What do you think this is? Vs. Geras *Shang Tsung: You waste yourself on Kronika. *Geras: I live only to serve her. *Shang Tsung: Do you not grow tired of the endless cycle? Vs. Sheeva *Shang Tsung: I enjoyed close a friendship with Prince Goro. *Sheeva: You used him for your own ends. *Shang Tsung: Why, Lady Sheeva! I would never. Vs. Ryu *Shang Tsung: Your Powers share the same as Akuma. *Ryu: You encounter him before? *Shang Tsung: Yes, now I’m back for revenge!!! >:( Vs. Ogre *Shang Tsung: You may defeated Onaga, but you’re still underpowered against me... *Ogre: *Roar* Vs. Nemestock *Shang Tsung: To this day, I can’t stand an sense of an parasite! *Nemestock: Darling, What’s the cause of your fear? *Shang Tsung: It’s should have been me! >:( Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Outworld Category:Fighter Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sorcerer Category:Black Dragon Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Copy Characters